Sunny Side Skies
Sunny Side Skies 'is a comedy and slice of life comic drawn by soaporsalad. It is available on Webtoon Discover, Tapas and Graphite Comics. Sunny Side Skies centers around cynical barista Adam becoming friends with the hyper, upbeat regular, Chase. Chase, a college student, strikes up a conversation with Adam, kickstarting the comic which mainly focuses on their developing relationship. Synopsis ''Detatched and lacking direction in life, Adam resigns himself to his day job at the cafe. There he meets the regular Chase, who is peppy, sugar-fueled - and his polar opposite. Characters Adam '''Physical Description: Short light brown hair and blue eyes. Personality: Calm, keeps to himself. A hard worker, as shown throughout the series. Quote: "...$5.87" Adam, a college graduate, has a cynical outlook on life, and is monotone and straightforward, the opposite of his counterpart, Chase. Adam is shown to be a hard worker throughout the series. He works two jobs, his first being a barista at Autumn Leaf Cafe. His second job is currently unknown. His mother is often absent, presumably due to her job as a flight attendant, leaving Adam to be the main caretaker of his younger brother, Seth. Adam has lost contact with most of his friends over the years, and was broken up with by his ex-girlfriend for being "too closed off." In what free time he has, Adam is shown to enjoy cooking and working out. Fans theorize that Adam's shut-off approach to life could be the result of a past trauma, either due to the results of his actions or one of his parents. In an early episode, Adam says he has no right to be "goofing off" because "after what happened last time, I'm the only one who can be there for him (referring to Seth)". It is accompanied by a panel of a passed-out person's hand in a pool of alcohol and a distressed Seth. As of 2019, no one is sure who the person was, but it was most likely Adam or one of his parents. Chase Physical Description: Black hair, brown eyes. Wears glasses. When excited, blushes a slight bit. Personality: Eccentric, and always gets overly excited about everything. Almost like a little kid. Quote: "I haven't been on time in the past two weeks..." Chase is a college student at Atisville University. He has an extremely positive attitude and is always depicted as happy. Chase likes video games and watching K-Dramas and animated Disney movies. He also plays video games, including League of Legends and Super Smash Bros. He is known for his sugar addiction, including ice cream, but most famously his regular drink order, which is an extra large salted iced caramel cafe mocha with two pumps of vanilla, four pumps of hazelnut, extra mocha sauce, chips, chocolate drizzle, extra caramel drizzle, a scoop of vanilla bean powder and extra whip. He is a procrastinator, as shown in earlier episodes where he puts off studying for an important test to play video games. Chase may always be smiling, but it is a popular fan theory that he is actually depressed or something similar because of the barrage of affirmative sticky notes everywhere in his apartment. This can also be supported by episode 2.6 where Chase tells Adam he never got to do things with his family because of his mother's health and his father's work schedule. This is the only mention we've heard of his parents in the comic, so it can be presumed he is not close with his family, and may be dealing with depressive episodes alone. Seth Physical Description: Looks like Adam, but has shorter hair and is younger, consequentially making him shorter. Personality: Very passionate when it comes to his fandoms. Like Chase, but is more mature. Quote: "He's a super strong hero who saves the world but has to hide his identity with a common household appliance..." Seth is Adam's younger brother. He is nine years old and in fifth grade. He loves the comic Toaster Dude, but is depicted as more mature with his interest than Chase. Adam and Chase's Relationship The main focus of the comic is Adam and Chase meeting and becoming friends. Chase brings Adam out of his antisocial shell and makes him think about things other than work, and Adam hangs onto Chase, as he is one of the very few people he can rely on. It is currently unknown what the exact relationship between the two is. They seem to be friends, but the majority of friends speculate this will give way to a romantic relationship. This is a sound theory, and can be supported by the following: Episode 35: Chase hugs Adam, after Adam calls him first when Seth is sick 2.1: The two go to the movies together, and Adam invites Chase over in the future 2.17: Adam makes Chase lunch, and Chase hugs him 2.24: Chase uses "seduction" to try and get Adam to go out with him and his friends 2.58: Adam offers Chase his jacket, and Chase suggests they just share 2.64: Adam is at Chase's house, and Chase is blushing the entire time. He is about to tell Adam something, when he realizes Adam has fallen asleep. It is speculated this was an attempt at a confession. 2.69: Chase is sleeping in Adam's lap 3.9: Adam's mother tells Chase she has a "son of marriageable age" indicating that Adam is either bi or pan. There is other evidence that can be drawn from sources outside the comic, that can be found on the Sunny Side Skies Amino, but currently their possible relationship has not been confirmed, although fans remain hopeful. Episodes Related *Toaster Dude - Same Creator *Bad Love - Same Creator *Super Comic Collaboration - Creator Collabed Navigation Category:Slice-of-Life Category:Comedy Category:Discover Webtoons Category:Active Webtoons